narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kurobina/Chat records
Tennou(Heavenly brain, Seidama(Star Soul), and Sainou(Cyber Brain) and there is Origami golems guardians Oh the whole place is my head has Ancient greek/Rome feeling in my head so far with Columns perhaps? may be with Dash of Library and Old Mansion? A smart sophisticated look Sainou are in lending books and retrieving them because they are the only Doujutsu users in the village Tennou can access mentally the datebase of knowledge, but Sainou's doujutsu allows them to See this as Visual Data and has some ability to Scan and Object and record the data on it. Seidama are Western Constellation Based Kekkai Genkai users The newest idea is each constellation has a Guardian sign to summon guardian being The Ultimate technique is to Fuse with said being but young ones just summon it as guardian Almost are all one per generation with a few exceptions like Gemini which is always found in Twins so is Pisces Both are unique in that they share a guardian Some lesser examples might have copies of the same guardian The founding of my Village was name Tennou Shouji Souji Ruler of All Heavenly Brain Oh, and I will accept and credit clan and other village ideas Putting 2 new clans in the village ending up doing 3 added the Sumichi, Kamigami, and Shousekinoumon The later is another Tennou descendant clan Benknightprime has left the chat. correction it's now what happens when the Tennou and Kamigami's had kids together and a new power was porn born scary typo Sumichi the Ink bLood have a Kekkai Genkai that allows them control Ink to the Point of an elemental release and founded Ink Ninjutsu arts. Kamigami the Paper gods founded Paper Ninjutsu and control paper to the point of something callled Origami release Shousekinoumon means Book Brain Gate They uses Books and Scrolls as portals that only the advanced members of their clan can put non clan members through most of these portals lead to and from the village to One of the Guardians is called Origamiryu it's a Great Oriental Dragon of Paper and is a Symbol of not just knowledge but wisdom too making a blog post posting all of these ideas just incase my browser quits again 1:14 Jaison Clinton Castelino linj to juugan page link 1:14 Kurobina Oh, it's not on here yet it's all in my head 1:15 Jaison Clinton Castelino ou 1:15 Kurobina I had the idea on another site Juugan is evolved from the Tamagan So how can I HELP you again? 1:17 Jaison Clinton Castelino link in that site 1:18 Kurobina No, it's all in my head by now I thought of it but never told anyone other then VMs 1:18 Jaison Clinton Castelino ok 1:18 Kurobina vistor messages on the forums or perhaps Pms So can you link me to what you want help with? 1:20 Jaison Clinton Castelino not done yet 1:21 Kurobina oh does it have a page at all? 1:22 Jaison Clinton Castelino no 1:22 Kurobina Can you explain what you got so far? I got a second question but I will wait to use it 1:23 Jaison Clinton Castelino Clan is Kihaku /soul ,... so i need a Kekkei that match's there name........ something lyk reading minds 1:24 Kurobina I got a basic idea for a Kekkai genkai I want permission status 1:25 Jaison Clinton Castelino tell me tel me 1:25 Kurobina and I can't think of a name 1:25 Jaison Clinton Castelino forget the name, tel me ur idea 1:26 K Hiyori wasn't born with that name she is young girl who used her family KG to create her own Elemental Element release Tenkouton Tennou and Sainou have a symbiotic relationship using the Data of Weather in the databse base Hiyori(weather) earned her new name by the clan head by discovering the Weather Release This allows her to create various weather types and only this How is that? 2:04 Jaison Clinton Castelino 2:05 Kurobina The Tennou Souji has the same abilities as his Name sake Tendou Souji sort of he uses kabuto data to assume a battle form based on the Kabuto Beetler beetle He has three of these forms all one I am going to go make a second blog now New idea Hiyori has a Evolutionary through back the Jugan juug an Worm Totme totem Worm Totem is not Worm themed But is a worm only in name Its' unique in several ways Category:Blog posts